


you know that you make it shine

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Body Worship, Community: 1_million_words, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s one of <b>those</b> moments: the ones where Wade just can’t help but pause, can’t help but look up at Cody in awe.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	you know that you make it shine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for One Million Words' 3rd April word of the day, "asterism".

It’s one of _those_ moments: the ones where Wade just can’t help but pause, can’t help but look up at Cody in awe. The room is quiet bar the sound of them both breathing, bar the little pants of breath that Cody lets out at Wade’s touch. Wade listens intently, keeping careful track of every single gasp and shiver.

He’s on his knees in front of where Cody’s sat on the edge of the bed. It’s not – it’s not a place he usually likes to be, but he’ll do it for Cody. He _likes_ it with Cody, even: likes the gentle warmth of Cody’s gaze on him as he leans further in and presses a kiss to the inside of Cody’s thigh, likes that he’s got Cody hard in his hand, and _especially_ likes the low moan he gets when he moves his hand on Cody’s cock.

“Wade.” It’s just one word, just his name, and spoken softly, too, but it feels loud in the near silence of the room.

Wade lets his eyes drift up to meet Cody’s, his throat drying up a little at the smile he finds there. He wants to lean up to kiss that smile, wants to trail his mouth all over Cody’s body until Cody’s a sweaty, panting, _beautiful_ mess in front of him. He wants Cody to see the heavens behind his eyelids when he comes, wants him to know that every part of him is a star binding together to form a larger constellation, shining even brighter than they would on someone else because it’s _Cody_ , and – well. Wade loves him, is what it is. In ways that are stronger than anything he’s ever felt for anyone else.

“Well?” Cody pushes his hips forward, fond smile still on his face. “You gonna get a move on?”

Wade smiles back, unable to help it.

“Right,” he says, quiet, not wanting to disturb the calm of the room. Not yet, anyway – not until Cody’s close to orgasm and begging to be allowed to come.

So, Wade makes sure the grip of his hand is firm, ready to move his head in even closer, to get his mouth on Cody and give him exactly what he deserves.


End file.
